Stirring Ripples
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's almost Halloween and the turtles, Mona and little Pandora are excited to this one day of the year where they can walk around in public, yet Halloween isn't the scary thing going on as the Foot and the Venomous Five are up to their usual activities and more sinister things are going on, and a threat is growing...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Readers! **

**I know I've been quiet for a while, but writers block hit me quite badly, but I managed to come up with a couple of ideas just in time for Halloween.**

**I got quite a few plans for Halloween, being my favourite night of the year! **

**Hope you enjoy this next story! :D**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**Stirring Ripples**

**Chapter One**

**Interruptions**

"Let your minds become pools of stillness my children..." the soft voice of Splinter wavered through the air "Break the surface, explore the depths, that is where the true wonders lie..."

Deep down in the dark sewers in a hidden lair below New York, four male turtles and a lizard lady sat crossed legged in front of their rat sensei as he spoke softly to them, all breathing softly and gently as they took part in their daily meditation.

The red masked turtle Raphael opened one eye slowly and looked across to the female lizard Monalisa who was crossed-legged like the rest of them, her chest rising and falling as she took a few controlled breathes.

There were a couple of things of Raphael's mind as he watched his mate, part of him wished he wasn't doing daily meditation but rather in the bedroom with her where they could do their own one to one activities.

He was soon brought back to earth by Splinter coughing at him, he blushed madly then looked forward before closing his eyes again.

"Breathe deep as you look deep within..." Splinter continued to speak "Clear your mind of any disruptions..."

Raphael sighed again, the thoughts of what he wanted to do with Mona still swirled in his head so much so it was hard to focus, he had all these pervy thoughts in his mind and it was difficult to push them away.

If only he knew it, but Mona was also thinking sexy thoughts of Raphael, with him being next to her it was difficult to focus on anything.

* * *

The other turtles were having no luck either, Michelangelo was thinking of food and what could combine together to make a tasty snack, his stomach was already clenching as he was thinking of dinner and his mouth was watering.

Donatello was thinking of what he could work on next in his lab, before he was called for training he had left a lot of paperwork on the tables as well as spare parts, he was hoping to come up with new gadgets to help them on missions and topside.

The only turtle who seemed to be concentrating hard without problems was Leonardo, being the leader and wanting to take his duties seriously, he managed to keep all of the outside disturbances at bay and he was able to relax into meditation.

It wasn't any different to him as he always took his studies seriously, whether it was meditation or fighting practice and he always prided himself of that.

* * *

Just then the cries of a tiny voice broke the silence followed by some heavy sighs from everyone.

"Looks like the Little Geisha's awake..." sighed Donatello as he looked towards a white baby monitor that was sitting nearby.

Splinter looked a little disappointed that meditation session was over, yet he was concerned from the cries coming from the monitor.

"Coming Pandora..." Raphael sighed standing up, Mona also stood up and followed as the red masked turtle walked away from the candle-lit area to one of the rooms in the lair where the cries were coming from.

"Is that like the second time Little Geisha's woken us up from meditation?" asked Leonardo with a sigh.

"It's not her fault Leo!" Donatello said "She's only a little girl, kids often go through the stage of early mental development and they..."

"We get it brainiac!" Michelangelo interrupted before Donatello could go into a geeky rant.

"Little Pandora is just a child..." said Splinter "And normally she is quiet but she does have her needs."

"Yeah..." said Michelangelo "Well she's not a baby any-more, but she still has her needs."

The others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael and Mona headed quickly to their daughter's room on the other side of the lair. Raphael turned on the light and saw a small female green turtle/lizard hybrid with brown hair curled up under the covers, her eyes were wide and scared and some tears were flowing from them.

"Pandora?" he asked walking over and dropping to his knees on the side of the bed "Sweetheart? Are you ok?"

"Daddy..." Pandora whimpered "Daddy...I had a bad dream..."

"Awww babe..." Raphael said pulling his daughter into his arms and holding her close, Mona sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her daughter's soft hair.

"What were you dreaming about my darling?" Mona asked softly.

Pandora looked up tearfully at her mother.

"There were big skinny monsters hiding in my bedroom..." she sniffed " Tall, skinny, black and white eyes! I cried out for you...they all came for me and were going to hurt me..."

As she spoke Pandora began to cry more and Raphael instantly hugged her tighter and shushed her calmly.

"It's ok babe..." he said "The monsters can't get you, it was a nightmare..."

Mona smiled softly and continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

"You have nothing to be scared of sweetheart..." she said "Your daddy, Uncles, grandpa and I are always gonna be here to look after you."

Pandora sniffled again and hugged Raphael tightly as well as leaned her head against Mona's hand as she stroked her.

"That's a promise babe..." said Raphael "Those monsters will never get you, not as long as we're here..."

"Ok daddy..." said Pandora softly.

"That's my girl..." Raphael whispered as he kissed her little forehead "My brave little Geisha."

* * *

At Lunchtime, Pandora sat at the table on her high chair eating a peanut butter sandwich quietly, her parents and uncles were tucking into pizza whilst Splinter was eating a salad and drinking green tea.

Michelangelo noticed Pandora was very quiet as she ate her sandwiches.

"You ok little Geisha?" he asked leaning across to his niece causing her to look up.

Pandora said nothing, the nightmares were still on her mind and she looked down again.

"Awww, little frowny face." said Michelangelo in a mock sad tone "That won't do..."

Mona smiled at Michelangelo's attempts to cheer Pandora up and nudged Raphael so he could see.

Michelangelo then began to pull faces at Pandora to get her attention again.

"Awww come on Pandora..." Michelangelo called over to Pandora before gently flicking her under the chin, "Perk up little Geisha, you gonna smile for me?"

As he did so, Pandora looked up again and seeing Michelangelo grinning at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

Michelangelo laughed and beamed more as he saw Pandora's face light up.

"That's better!" he grinned "Can't have my pretty little niece all frowny can we?"

Pandora giggled and laughed more as Michelangelo began to pull more faces at her and make her laugh.

Splinter looked up from eating his salad and smiled at Michelangelo.

"You can always count on Michelangelo to make Pandora happy again." he said softly.

Mona nodded.

"Little Pandora's crazy about him!" she said "She loves her Uncle Mikey!"

Raphael nodded yet he looked a little worried.

"I just hope he doesn't turn her into him..." he said softly.

"I doubt it Raph." said Donatello "She loves you."

"Yeah." said Leonardo "You're her dad, she's always gonna think you're number one, you and Mona."

"If you say so." said Raphael looking back at Pandora.

"She seem's to have forgotten her nightmares now she's laughing with Mikey." said Donatello as he watched Pandora clap her hands and laugh as Michelangelo held out his hands and began to tickle her slightly.

"Awww, you scared Little Geisha?" asked Michelangelo affectionately "You can't be scared, Halloween is only a few days away!"

"And you know what that means babe?" said Raphael with a smirk towards his daughter.

"CANDY!" Pandora squealed happily "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Michelangelo "Lots of tasty candy! Yummo!"

"That's right sweetie!" said Mona softly "Candy!"

"And the fact we can go topside and not worry about being seen." said Raphael "I have to say, it's quite liberating at Halloween to walk around as you are."

"You said it!" said Donatello.

Leonardo nodded in agreement, as did Mona who began to laugh as Michelangelo stepped over to Pandora and began to tickle her as well as pretend to bite her making Pandora squeal and giggle harder.

**Awww! So cute! You can tell Pandora loves her Uncle Mikey and they're both excited about Halloween! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya all! **

**Sorry about the long wait. :)**

**Chapter Two**

**Discoveries**

Later that night, the turtles were taking a break in the TV area whilst Splinter was resting in his quarters, Michelangelo had put a game on and he and Donatello were trying to thrash each other on it.

Leonardo was listening to his Ipod and reading a book and Raphael and Mona were on the sofa with Pandora.

Pandora had two teddies in her arms, one brown and was dressed in a black ninja outfit and the other was white and dressed in a geisha outfit and she was holding a picture book in her hands and was pointing out things in it to her parents.

Raphael had his daughter on his lap and every so often smiled and nodded as Pandora pointed out things in her book and Mona also joined in saying "Clever Girl Pandora" every five minutes.

* * *

Leonardo looked up from his book and watched his younger brother and his mate spending time with Pandora.

He smiled softly, half in pride that he was an uncle to such a pretty little mutant girl, but he felt a slight twinge in his heart as he watched Pandora giggle and chatter happily with her parents.

He never spoke about it, but he secretly wondered if Mona had chosen him as a mate if they would have a child together, because it had been one of the things he often thought of, if he ever met someone special that he would have a child to nurture and teach the ways of Ninjutsu and Bushido just like Master Splinter had raised him and his brothers.

Leonardo sighed again and smiled softly as he watched Pandora excitedly pointing out the pictures in her book.

He felt proud to be an uncle and he was impressed at the way Pandora was picking up words and walking by herself even though she was not yet four years old.

* * *

Leonardo's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the doors of the lair open and April and Casey came in holding some plastic bags and looking excited.

"Heya Guys!" April called in cheerfully.

Her voice caused everyone to look up, as Michelangelo got distracted Donatello managed to beat him at the game they had been playing and Mona beamed as she saw the two humans walk in.

"Look Pandora!" she cried excitedly "Whose that?"

"Auntie April!" Pandora squeaked excitedly "Uncle Casey!"

"That's right little Geisha!" said Raphael carefully placing his excited daughter on the floor and Pandora instantly ran towards April and Casey.

"Its your daddy's bone head of a best friend!" Raphael chuckled as he stood from the sofa with Mona and with the other turtles went to greet April and Casey.

* * *

As soon as she saw Pandora, April knelt down and held out her arms to Pandora who ran into them and the red headed woman scooped her up.

"How's my pretty little niece today?" asked April holding Pandora close to her.

"I'm good, thank you Auntie April!" grinned Pandora.

"Heya kiddo!" Casey said placing the plastic bags down and pinching Pandora's cheek affectionately "You excited about getting candy at Halloween?"

"Yeah!" cried Pandora excitedly waving her arms.

"She sure is Casey!" grinned Michelangelo as he walked up to Pandora and nuzzled her "That's my cute little niece!"

"And she's gonna attract a lot of attention when she tricks or treats the houses of New York!" April smiled "Because Uncle Casey and I got a surprise for you Little Geisha!"

"What is it? What is it?" Squeaked Pandora excitedly.

April grinned and Casey reached into one of the plastic bags and pulled out a sparkly black and pink witches outfit with a pointed hat and cloak to match.

As soon as Pandora saw the outfit she squealed in happiness.

"Pretty dress!" she cried joyfully.

"Wow!" said Mona beaming as she looked at the dress "April, Casey that's so kind of you!"

"Well, we saw it and we thought of our favourite Little Geisha!" said April "And we thought it would match your ninja outfit Mona when you and the guys take her out on Halloween night!"

"It looks amazing April!" said Leonardo.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "She's gonna look beautiful in that!"

"As well as scary!" grinned Raphael.

Mona smiled again then looked at Pandora.

"What do you say to your Auntie April and Uncle Casey Pandora?" she asked.

Pandora remembered and looked at April and Casey.

"Thank you for the pretty dress Auntie April and Uncle Casey!" she grinned "I love it!"

April chuckled and placed Pandora down on the floor.

"You're very welcome sweetie!" she said "And we got lots of other stuff too! For you and your mummy, daddy,Uncles and Grandfather!"

"Sweet!" said Michelangelo.

"We got Pumpkins for carving!" said Casey holding up a couple of bags with pumpkins in them "And we got some candy too!" said April "Candy and Halloween decorations!"

"Awesome!" said Donatello as he picked up some of the bags to take to the kitchen.

* * *

Mona meanwhile took hold of the little dress and showed it to Pandora.

"Shall we see what it looks like on you sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes please mummy!" cried Pandora happily as she laced her hand with her mothers and they walked off to Pandora's bedroom together.

Raphael and the other turtles watched the two girls disappear into the bedroom together and Raphael looked at Casey and April.

"That was really kind of you ya know." he said "You've really put a smile on my daughter's face there!"

"Well, we weren't sure whether she would want to wear something or not." said April "But we just saw that cute outfit and we just thought she'd look so cute in it!"

"Not that's she's already cute!" said Casey "She's a sweetie pie."

"Sure is!" said Raphael "My little princess."

"Yeah..." said Michelangelo "That she is!"

"How is everything topside wise?" asked Donatello gesturing his eyes upwards.

April also looked up.

"In the ways of the general public, it all seems fine, well, they're all getting ready for Halloween, the kids are all over excited and getting ready for parties and trick or treating." she said "As I'm sure you're looking forward to walking around without having to hide from the public."

"You got that right April." said Michelangelo.

"It's always quite liberating I have to say." said Raphael "Walking amongst the humans and no-one suspecting us!"

"Yeah." said Leonardo "Although...we're not gonna be the only ones out there during this time of trick or treating..."

"What do you mean bro?" asked Michelangelo.

"I mean...there are others who might be all tricks and no treats..." said Leonardo "Some tricks more dangerous than others...slithering in the darkness ready to strike..."

April and Casey went pale as they realised what Leonardo was talking about, and the other turtles also looked scared.

"The Venonous Five..." Donatello said in a low voice.

Michelangelo shivered in fear.

"Those evil serpents..." he whispered.  
Raphael rubbed his chest as he remembered a close encounter with them and their brutal ways of fighting and torture.

"It might have been quiet these last few days..." Leonardo whispered "But those snakes and lizards always resurface worse than ever..."

"The Foot have been quite quiet for a while." said Raphael "It's worrying..."

"I agree..." said Donatello "Normally when they're quiet apart from the odd ninja attack that normally means some thing's stirring."

"And I dread to find out..." said Michelangelo.

"There's not a lot we can do though..." said Leonardo "I mean I don't want to worry everyone especially before one of our favourite nights of the year, but I'm still cautious and worried...especially with Pandora."

Everyone looked scared, and April felt physically sick as she remembered what Dr Arden had tried to do to Mona and Pandora when Pandora was still in Mona's womb and the thought of the venomous Five getting their hands on little Pandora was terrifying as she knew how dangerous and merciless those reptiles could be.

"If those slithering bastards knew what was good for them..." Raphael growled taking out his sai "They better not lay a finger on my daughter..."

"And we'll make sure they don't!" said Casey "Those monsters won't come within a hundred miles of her."

"You got that right!" said Michelangelo

"Ditto!" said Donatello.

"I'm sure everything will be fine..." said April in a soft voice "But we better stay vigilant just in case."

"Indeed." said Leonardo "Master Splinter I'm sure will be having a conference with us before Halloween..."

He tried to look positive, but underneath, Leonardo felt slightly worried about what activities the Venomous Five or even the Foot were up too during this quiet time...

* * *

Meanwhile, a tall building in the middle of New York stood high above than the others around it, the large red Foot symbol glowing brightly in the night.

On the top floor in a large throne room, a tall Japanese man with long black hair and wearing smart Japanese robes sat at the top slowly drinking saki, his mind wondering as he looked out of the side windows at the night sky.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as the doors of the throne room opened and a man with brown hair and wearing a white coat with the foot symbol badge on the side appeared looking at a clipboard.

He walked up to the table and looked at the Japanese man.

"Izo Arashi..." he said in a menacing tone "I bring updates..."

The Japanese man placed his saki on the table and stood up.

"Updates?" he asked "What updates do you have, Dr Arden?"

"We are getting close..." said Dr Arden as he placed the clipboard down "Very close..."

Arashi smirked as he looked at the notes on the clipboard as well as several photographs.

"We are only a few days from bringing our Master home..." Dr Arden hissed "So close..."

Arashi's eyes flashed and he looked towards the glass case on the side of the room where the armour of the Shredder stood, all preserved and still, though slightly dusted, was well kept until it could be used again.

"Good work Dr Arden..." he said "Good work...Lord Chrell will be pleased to be home...and assume his rightful place on earth...once we return hm from that icy prison..."

Dr Arden smirked as they both looked upon the armour.

"Chrell will receive a very warm welcome...and he will rule over the Foot once more...and make those who exiled him...pay dearly with their lives..." Arashi continued "And I will watch in pleasure as he does so..."

"As will I master..." Dr Arden hissed in agreement "As will I..."

**Yikes...it seems Leonardo wasn't wrong about something stirring within the Foot...and Arashi and Dr Arden are getting closer and closer to the Shredder...**

**Note: Some events Raphael and April were thinking of come from the fics 'Changes' and 'The Box has opened'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya All!**

**Hope you had a great Halloween weekend! Mine was a night at a local heritage place where they had an event on, and I dressed up at the Joker from the Dark Knight! Needless to say that was interesting! Then some horror movies to follow when me and my partner and friends got back!**

**John Carpenter's 'The Thing' and 'Alien' were two of the scary films we watched and I got the chance to watch 'Van Helsing' as well! Sorry I didn't get the chance to update earlier, I was pretty busy over Halloween.**

**Chapter Three**

**Excitement and Fears**

The next night at the lair, the turtles were getting ready to go topside as Halloween was finally here. The lair was all decorated for Halloween, skeleton and pumpkin decorations hung from the walls, as did wall hangings of the words '**_Beware_**' with dripping blood and dancing skeletons.

The turtles had each carved a pumpkin and were posing with them as April and Casey took pictures of them for the album.

Michelangelo meanwhile seemed more excited about getting candy and was fidgeting slightly and wondering what was taking Mona and Pandora so long.

* * *

The previous night, everyone had been amazed at how cute Pandora looked in the dress April and Casey had given her, Pandora had been really happy and was more than excited to get outside in her outfit and do trick or treating.

After decorating the lair, they had then decided to watch some scary movies together, well, they watched '**_The_** _**Nightmare Before Christmas**_' and some other kid friendly films with Pandora before putting her to bed and watching a few adult ones.

Splinter was happy to have the lair to himself for a few hours, as much as he liked Halloween and the fact that it was the only night of the year where he and his sons, daughter and granddaughter could talk around without anyone suspecting them of being mutants, he felt he was getting a bit old for all the excitement topside and was happy sitting in the lair.

He used to take his sons when they were turtle tots outside on Halloween when they were young, but now they were grown up he trusted them to stay safe on this night and look after each other.

But in the recent years he had become concerned especially where the Foot was involved and he also worried like his sons that the Venomous Five could strike at any time and since they do had the liberty to walk around in public, the humans would see them too as people in costume.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw Mona appear from Pandora's bedroom with a dressed up Pandora in her witches outfit holding a plastic cauldron and a fake broomstick.

"Hey everyone!" Mona called "Our little geisha's all ready for her night out!"

As soon as Pandora heard her announcement she let go of her mother's hands and ran towards her father and uncles cackling and squealing.

As soon as she did, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo pretended to be scared as Pandora rushed at them causing Mona, Splinter, April and Casey to laugh their heads off at them.

"Ahhh help!" cried Michelangelo "It's a scary witch!"

"She'll turn us into frogs!" Donatello yelped with his hands on his head.

Leonardo and Raphael laughed and Raphael picked Pandora up laughing and nuzzling her.

"You look great sweetheart!" he said "You're gonna scare everyone topside!"

"And get candy?" squeaked Pandora.

"Indeed!" said Michelangelo "Lots and lots of candy!"

"Hooray!" Pandora squeaked.

"Sounds like someone's excited!" said April with a smile as Pandora fidgeted happily.

Splinter smiled at his granddaughters excitement then looked serious.

"I know this is an exciting night for all of you..." he said "Being able to walk amongst the humans, but even though I wish for you to enjoy this night, you must be aware..."

"I understand it will be dangerous out there Master Splinter..." said Leonardo "We all have our weapons in case of trouble."

As the eldest turtle spoke, all the mutants patted their weapons on their person.

"That pleases me that you are prepared Leonardo..." said Splinter "And that you will look after each other tonight, especially little Pandora..."

As he spoke, Raphael tightened his grip slightly on his daughter.

"Despite the fact others are wearing costumes, there is a slight chance those with a vigilant eye may realise you are not wearing any." said Splinter "But my main concerns involve the Foot...but especially, the Venomous Five..."

Mona and Raphael looked concerned and Mona placed a hand on Raphael's that was rested on Pandora's back.

"I won't let those monsters go anywhere near Pandora..." he said "And if there is any sign of those slithering beasts, we'll make sure Pandora is well out of there..."

"Pandora's safety is a priority..." said Leonardo "Even if it means running from the V5, though we can just take them in a fight, who knows what will happen if they got their hands on Pandora..."

"Let's just say they won't live to even regret it if they lay one finger on my daughter!" Mona hissed as she took out her fans and flicked them open.

"Same can be said for me too..." said Raphael patting the sai on his belt.

"I'll break their jaws and teeth!" growled Michelangelo swinging his nun-chucks.

As Michelangelo spoke, April felt a fearful twinge in her stomach as she heard the malice in the playful turtles voice, but she knew how protective Michelangelo was of his niece.

"Hopefully those creatures won't cause trouble..." said Donatello "But if they do...we'll be ready for them."

"Well said Don..." said April.

"Then if you are ready and you are aware of the dangers up there..." said Splinter "You may enjoy yourselves, but please...stay safe and look after each other, and any trouble...come back to the lair."

"Yes Master Splinter." said the turtles all bowing to the old rat.

"Candy time!" Pandora squealed happily as Raphael placed her on the ground, but her excitement was soon replaced with confusion as Raphael and Mona came down to her level and looked into her eyes.

"Pandora..." said Mona "We want you to listen hard ok? When we are topside, you must stay close to, me, your daddy and uncles, it is very dangerous up there and you might get lost."

Pandora looked a little fearful but she nodded in agreement.

"Yes mummy..." she said.

"And when we say you must hold our hands?" said Raphael "You must do so ok Little Geisha?"

"Yes daddy..." said Pandora nodding.

"Good girl." said Raphael with smile before standing up and taking her hand "Then let's go."

"Candy time!" cheered Michelangelo.

"Yay!" squealed Pandora.

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters in a penthouse just next to the Foot Laboratories, a group of humanoid snakes and lizards sat on the many sofas socialising and watching TV.

They consisted of a large male Komodo Dragon, a Nile Monitor, a Gila Monster, and two female snakes, a Golden Cobra and a Black Mamba with scaly black dreadlocks.

The Gila Monster and Cobra were watching the TV and the other three were looking out of the windows at the busy streets below.

As some commercials for Halloween came up, the Cobra hissed and flicked her forked tongue.

"Halloween...such an interesting time for those humans..."

"A time to dress up and frolic in the night...and beg for treats..." Black Mamba said.

Komodo Dragon crossed his legs and tapped his fingers on the table as he watched the Television,many thoughts going through his head.

Gila Monster and Nile Monitor looked out the windows at the city below.

"The one night of year where everyone hides behind a mask." said Nile Monitor.

"And no-one suspects a thing..." said Gila Monster.

Komodo Dragon smirked and stood up.

"The way you speak..." he said "Has raised some ideas within me...and I will be speaking to the Masters about it..."

Cobra turned to Komodo Dragon.

"You thinking of something Komodo?" she asked

"Halloween Cobra..." Komodo Dragon growled "The night where all dress up, a night were those who are not human...may walk around with no-one suspecting them..."

* * *

At Komodo Dragon's words, the other reptiles turned to look at them.

"For months we have been hiding in the shadows, trying to stay hidden from the public as we search for those damned turtles!" Komodo Dragon snarled "It is difficult enough to not be spotted, but with those turtles training and their high vigilance, they are always one step ahead of us..."

Cobra bared her fangs and drooled venom as thoughts of the turtles flew though her head.

Black Mamba also licked her teeth as she thought about them, and the other two lizards growled and hissed.

"Those wretched reptiles!" Gila Monster growled.

"The masters always give us trouble when we fail to bring them down..." Nile Monitor spat "What I wouldn't give to rip them apart!"

"The feeling is mutual, Nile..." Komodo Dragon growled "But the thought within me...is that we join in the festivities...we walk amongst the humans...as if we were people in costume...and we look for those turtles..."

"And what makes you think they'll be outside?" asked Cobra.

Black Mamba hissed at Cobra.

"Think about it Spitter!" she snarled "They'll be taking the opportunity to walk amongst those in costume...for they will be no different to those who walk in disguise!"

Cobra hissed back, but she soon understood what Black Mamba was speaking about.

"I see..." she smirked as some dark thoughts came to her mind.

Gila Monster and Nile Monitor also smirked as they thought about the possibilities in the city as they also walked amongst the humans.

"And I also believe they'll be taking their sweet little Pandora with them..." said Gila Monster as his eyes flashed.

"They shall indeed..." said Black Mamba "Such a sweet tittle thing...it would be such a pity if something happened to her..." she mocked in a sad tone.

Cobra began to cackle as more venom spilled from her mouth.

"Poor sweet little baby..." she hissed "Oh how her parents will worry if she got hurt..."

The other lizards smirked as they thought of the turtles, Mona and little Pandora.

"I highly believe that Dr Arden and Izo Arashi will allow us to walk outside on this night..." Komodo Dragon growled as he looked out of the window "More than likely both will be thinking the same thing..."

"Then let us speak to the masters!" Nile Monitor said in an excited tone to Komodo Dragon "Let us pledge your idea to them..."

Komodo Dragon nodded and opening the door of the penthouse, lead the other reptiles outside to look for Dr Arden and Izo Arashi.

**So the turtles, Mona and Pandora are going topside for trick or treating, but the Venomous Five are planning to go out as well...how will this go? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya Peoples.**

**I'm sorry this fic is coming slowly, I feel kinda bad I didn't finish it at Halloween, but writers block can bite you at the worst times! lol!**

**Chapter Four**

**Trick or Treat**

When the Turtles, Mona and Pandora got into the city, Pandora squealed in joy at the sights of the outside world as she clutched her parents hands.

She had only seen the city a couple of times at night when her parents and uncles took her for some air at night, but it was always brief due to the dangers of the outside world.

All over the city, people were dressed up in costumes as they were trick or treating.

There was the usual costumes such as witches, vampires, zombies and mummies as well as the odd Frankenstein Monster, but there were also costumes of film villains and horror icons such as Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and Jigsaw from the Saw Movies.

"Wow!" said Donatello as he walked around, "Is it me or do people put more effort into their costumes these days?"

"I've seen some great costumes before Donnie." said Leonardo "But yeah, they put more effort in every year!"

"I remember when my brothers and I used to trick or treat every year back home..." said Mona as she saw a girl in a witches costume with two young boys dressed as a bat and a cat trick or treating at a nearby house.

A sigh escaped her throat as she watched them and some memories returned to her when she was human in Wisconsin, she remembered Trick or Treating with her parents when she was young, but then when she grew up, she accompanied her younger brothers, and even though she didn't beg for candy she enjoyed being in costume.

Raphael noticed Mona looking at the kids and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Mona turned to him and smiled then looked down at an excited Pandora.

"You ready to go Trick or Treating then Little Geisha?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Pandora cheered "Candy! Candy!"

Michelangelo grinned.

"Well come on then Little Geisha!" he said happily "What are we waiting for?"

Grinning from ear to ear and holding a pumpkin bucket close to her, Pandora walked to the first house they decided to stop at and Michelangelo rang the doorbell since Pandora couldn't reach it.

* * *

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a woman and two young children, a boy and a girl.

"Trick or Treat!" Pandora squeaked excitedly.

The woman seemed either surprised or impressed but she looked at Pandora who was standing in front of her parents holding up her bucket with a cute pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh wow!" the woman said finally "You all look a amazing! A whole family of reptiles!"

"Sweet!" cried the boy looking at the turtles "Giant turtles! Are those weapons real?" he asked, pointing to the nun-chucks on Michelangelo's belt as he was nearest.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo without thinking "But they're all part of the costume!" he grinned.

Donatello felt a little worried as the boy just simply replied "Cool!"

"Can I be a reptile for a costume next year mummy?" asked the little girl "I think the big lizard lady looks pretty!".

Mona felt a blush come to her face as she heard words from someone else other than her family and friends who didn't recoil in horror.

Although she and the turtles had been topside and walked amongst everyone before when it was either Halloween or they were going to a costume party at a club, they had never trick or treated at all until Pandora was born, mainly because they were too old for Trick or treating, unless Michelangelo insisted, being a big kid himself.

The woman looked down at her daughter and chuckled.

"You can be a lizard next year sweetie, if that's what you want to be for your first Trick or Treating?"

"Yes mummy!" squeaked the little girl.

Mona blushed again.

"And this little one!" said the woman kneeling down to Pandora "Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?!"

Pandora grinned and blushed a little as the woman lifted some candy from her bowl and placed it into her bucket then afterwards lifted her hand and stroked her briefly under the chin.

As the woman touched Pandora, Mona felt a stab of worry as she feared the woman would feel that Pandora's skin was real and scaly and recoil in shock, but she didn't.

"Wow!" the woman exclaimed as she took her hand away "That feels so real! Where did you get that material?"

"Can I have that material for my costume mummy?" asked the little girl.

"We...erm...we made it." said Mona placing her hand on Pandora's shoulder ready to pull her away when needed "Most of the fabric shops have it!"

"Lovely!" said the woman standing up "I'll have to have a look for it! Well enjoy the rest of your night! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" said the turtles and Mona as they walked away from the doorstep and down into the street again.

* * *

"Well that went well!" said Michelangelo as he picked up Pandora and tickled her under the chin making her giggle "That family thought you were so cute!"

"And I got Candy!" Pandora grinned.

"You sure did sweetie!" Michelangelo grinned again.

Mona smiled at the bond between Pandora and Michelangelo and looked at Raphael "Well that family seemed impressed."

"Sure were babe." said Raphael wrapping his arm around Mona "And the little girl said you were pretty!"

Mona blushed harder.

"I can't tell you how much that meant to me baby..." she said "After so many years of being feared by the humans to hear someone we don't know say I'm pretty."

"And you're always pretty!" said Raphael kissing Mona's cheek "No matter what, you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Lucky we weren't seen as...too different from the other Trick or Treaters..." said Leonardo in a cautious voice as he looked around, he was ready to pull out his katana if he saw or smelt anything suspicious.

"Yeah, that's a thought." said Donatello "They didn't even falter at the feel of Pandora's skin."

Raphael smiled again as he looked at his daughter who was chatting excitedly at Michelangelo as they approached another house as some other kids were leaving.

"She's having a lot of fun." he said "It really warms my heart to see her so happy and enjoying herself."

Mona rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Pandora hold up her bucket to the couple who answered the door and dropped candy in it.

"As long as she's enjoying herself..." she whispered "And she's safe...it makes me happy..." she said.

She then giggled as Pandora pretended to cackle evilly at the couple as Michelangelo picked her up again.

"That's it little Geisha!" Michelangelo giggled "You show them a real witch!"

The couple laughed and clapped as Pandora cackled again and laughed.

"Happy Halloween you guys!" the man said "You all look great!"

"Thanks!" said Michelangelo and the others followed grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile on an opposite building looking down at the city below, the Venomous Five watched the turtles, Mona and Pandora trick or treating.

"Awww..." Komodo Dragon hissed "Look at the sweet little mutant girl..."

"She's so cute..." Gila Monster snarled.

"I just want to pick her up and squeeze her close..." Cobra hissed, venom dripping from her mouth "Really close..."

"Won't it be nice to meet her?" whispered Black Mamba sinisterly.

"It sure will be a sweet meeting!" Nile Monitor snarled.

Komodo Dragon shushed the other reptiles and watched as the Turtles, Mona and Pandora began to walk further down the streets and trick or treat the houses.

"Where are they heading Komodo?" asked Cobra in a high voice as she could barely contain her excitement.

"They're heading down towards Central Park..." Komodo Dragon snarled as he licked his lips.

"Could be the more perfect spot..." Black Mamba growled "Plenty of places to sneak up on those turtles, lizard and the little angel..."

"What a treat for Izo Arashi Dr Arden when we return with the little mutant..." Komodo Dragon growled "We bring the child...and the loving parents and uncles will have to come for her..."

"Then Izo Arashi and Dr Arden will have their way with them...and have them ready as a welcome home present..."

Cobra began to bounce slightly with excitement.

"So exciting!" Nile Monitor snarled.

"I can't wait!" Gila Monster growled.

Komodo Dragon licked his lips again and saw the turtles and Mona move further down the street.

"Follow my lead..." he growled "And stay close!"

He then began to move away from the edge and hop across the buildings, the other reptiles following close behind.

**Pandora enjoying Trick or Treating! She's gonna get lots of Candy!**

**Meanwhile, the Venomous Five are on the trail! How will this go? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Dangerous Curiosity**

After a couple of hours of trick or treating, the turtles, Mona and Pandora made it to Central Park.

Pandora's Pumpkin Bucket was too small to carry all the candy she had received so Michelangelo had produced a pillow case to pour all her candy in and now that was bulging.

Finding a spot in the park, the turtles, Mona and Pandora sat under a tree to get their breath back.

"Wow!" said Michelangelo "What a haul huh?"

"Candy!" Pandora cried excitedly as she looked through all the candies in the pillow.

Raphael watched as his daughter and little brother sort through the candy and shook his head.

"Pandora's never gonna get through all that in one night!" he said.

"I'd be damned if she does..." said Mona "I'll let her have some candy tonight since it's Halloween then she can have the rest later, don't want to risk her getting sick or having her teeth rot."

"Very wise Mona." said Donatello.

"I remember when Master Splinter took us Trick or Treating when we were children." said Leonardo "Me, Raph and Donnie always saved our candy but Mikey would eat all his in one go!"

Donatello laughed as he remembered.

"He would spend hours in the bathroom throwing up, or he'd be hyper all night, it would take ages to calm him down!" he said.

Mona narrowed her eyes as she looked across to Pandora and Michelangelo who were still eyeing the candy, Pandora had taken out a Candy ghost on a stick and Michelangelo had taken out a chocolate bar.

"Don't eat too much you two!" she said "Remember to save some for later!"

"Ok mummy..." said Pandora as she chewed on her candy "Can we watch Nightmare Before Christmas when we get home?"

Mona gave Pandora a knowing look.

"You love that movie don't you?"

"Yes Mummy!" said Pandora with a cute smile "Can we watch it again when we get home, Mummy please?"

"Yeah Mummy please!" Michelangelo joined in making his eyes round and big and grinning at Mona making Raphael roll his eyes and Leonardo and Donatello chuckle and shake their heads.

"Is it me or is Mikey behaving more like a kid since Pandora was born?" he asked.

"He just loves his little niece." said Donatello "And the fact it gives him an excuse to be a little immature."

Mona frowned playfully at her daughter and Michelangelo and nodded.

"Sure you can!" she said.

"YAY!" Pandora cheered happily making Mona and Raphael smile.

Michelangelo grinned at Pandora.

"We'll get all this sorted out properly back home ok?" he said "Don't you worry about a thing!"

"Ok Uncle Mikey." she said finishing her candy stick then began to walk around the space they were in finding interest in the flowers around her as well as the noises of several crickets.

Raphael saw her walk away and called out to her.

"Pandora! Don't you wander too far! Stay where we can see you!"

"Yes daddy!" Pandora called back as she walked around the grass eyeing a cricket that started hopping around her.

* * *

After five minutes went by Pandora soon saw something in the grass. Going over to have a look she saw it was an unopened candy bar.

Instantly the little hybrid girl walked over to it but suddenly it got jerked away from her as if it had a mind of it's own!

"Hey!" Pandora squeaked as she tried to grab it again, but the bar got pulled away from her again. "Hey! Come back!"

As she chased after the 'alive' candy bar, Pandora had no idea that she was walking away from her family and towards a bushy area.

After a couple of seconds she soon leapt on the candy bar and held it tightly.

"Gotcha!" she cried triumphantly.

As she held the chocolate bar, she suddenly heard a chuckle and she looked up to see black scaly woman with intense green eyes and long black scaly dreadlocks sitting under a tree.

"Good evening little one..." the black scaly woman said softly.

Pandora bit her lip and felt slightly scared at being face to face with the woman.

"What's the matter little one?" asked the woman "Cat got your tounge?" as she smiled Pandora blinked in fear at the rows of razor sharp teeth in her mouth.

"There's nothing to be scared of..." another voice hissed behind Pandora "Black Mamba won't hurt you..."

Pandora looked behind her and suddenly saw Cobra appear.

Pandora swallowed hard and tried to pluck up the courage to speak.

"Nice costumes..." she croaked.

Black Mamba smirked, her green eyes flashing as she stood up and walked over.

"You too little one..." she said softly "So...where did you come from?"

"You lost little one?" asked Cobra, some venom spilling from her lips as she spoke.

"No..." said Pandora, fear pooling in her stomach as she stepped back and looked over her shoulder to look for her family but there were some bushes behind her and she couldn't see her mother, father or her uncles.

"Don't be scared..." Cobra hissed "Stay with us a while, we'll help you look for your family..."

"You're a cute little thing aren't you?" Black Mamba hissed walking over "What is your name?"

"Mummy always told me not to talk to strangers..." said Pandora.

"Very wise indeed child..." said Black Mamba "Your mummy must be very protect of you..."

"We can't be strangers if we tell you our names..." smiled Cobra "I am Cobra..."

"And I am Black Mamba..." said Black Mamba

"I'm...P...P...P...Pandora..." Pandora stammered.

"There we go..." Cobra smirked "Now we know each other!"

"I...I guess so..." said Pandora backing away from the two snake women, though she believed that they were just people in costume, she felt scared as their costumes looked so real and they seemed rather forward and all she wanted now was her mother and father.

"I...I'd better go now..." she said starting to turn so she could run off, but Black Mamba smirked and stepped behind her.

"What's your hurry?" she asked "Don't you want to join us for a party?"

"Yeah!" said Cobra "We got friends over there with sweeties and games, it is Halloween after all!"

"Well..." said Pandora, she was starting to feel more scared of the snake women towering over her and she wondered whether to scream for her parents or try and run.

"Ladies..." a male voice suddenly called out of the dark.

Pandora felt her stomach leap as she heard it, then she saw the large Komodo Dragon appear with Gila Monster and Nile Monitor.

"Ah here she is..." Gila Monster smirked as he saw Pandora with the two women.

"What a cutie..." said Nile Monitor.

"Just as I thought..." said Komodo Dragon "Our little guest of honour..."

Pandora stared at the three lizards and she was so scared she couldn't even scream.

"M..M...mummy..." she squeaked softly.

"Awwww..." said Cobra "Look at her...did those big mean lizard scare you?" as she spoke, venom poured from her lips "They're so big and mean aren't they?"

Pandora swallowed hard and she felt tears in her eyes as she took another step backwards and her back bumped against a tree blocking her chance of running away.

Gila Monster then walked up licking his teeth.

"You scared little girl?" he asked.

"Mummy..." Pandora whispered "I want Mummy..."

Black Mamba smirked wider and her green eyes flashed.

"You want mummy huh?" she asked "Don't worry...we'll take you to mummy!" she hissed then reached for Pandora's arm but Pandora moved away from her and rolled away from the tree trunk onto the roots.

It was there she saw an escape route and got up quickly and started to run!

"Get back here!" Cobra hissed.

"You idiots!" Komodo Dragon growled "Get her!"

Pandora screamed and started to run as fast as she could away from the Venomous Five and look around trying to find her parents and uncles in the dark but she was surrounded by trees and bushes of Central Park.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she screamed, she then saw the Venomous Five appear from where she had run, all hissing and smirking and coming for her...

**Oh No! The Venomous Five have lured Pandora away from her parents and Uncles! Yet she has tried running away from them! But will she escape them? Will her parents and Uncles come to the rescue or will she be dragged off by the V5 to the Foot Headquarters to Izo Arashi and to the Labs of Dr Arden?**

**Find out in the Next chapter!**

**Note: You might find some elements in this chapter come from 'The Lion King' and the film 'Stephen's King's IT'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Cornered**

"Go Away!" Pandora cried as she looked around for a place to run or even hide as the five deadly reptiles come for her.

"No point in running little one..." hissed Black Mamba "We're still coming for you..."

"Come here..." Cobra hissed, venom still drooling from her mouth.

Pandora looked around but there were bushes in her way and she couldn't crawl in without getting stuck or tearing her dress.

"Get the little brat!" Komodo Dragon growled

Nile Monitor stepped forward with his claws outstretched to grab Pandora, but as he did, Pandora had spotted a long stick on the ground and seeing the giant lizard come towards her she mustered her strength to swing the stick into the air and struck Nile Monitor on the head with it!

"Get away!" Pandora screamed as she turned to the side to find another way.

"You little brat!" Nile Monitor growled as his eyes flashed and followed her where she went.

Gila Monster jumped forward to grab Pandora, but the little hybrid hopped away from him and towards an opening in the bushes.

But before she got near it, Pandora tripped on some roots and fell flat on her face.

It was then that she felt something catch her dress and she looked behind her in terror to see Komodo Dragon looming over her and smirking showing all his teeth and dripping saliva and one of his long claws was pinned in her dress stopping her from getting away.

"Gotcha girlie!" he snarled "You though you'd try and run away, but didn't work did it?"

Pandora screamed in terror as he got near her and smirked wider.

"I'll teach you to hit me on the head!" Nile Monitor hissed.

Cobra laughed as she drooled more venom.

"Want me to soften her up boss?" she asked Komodo Dragon "Show her what happens when prey tries to run!"

Black Mamba then stepped in front of Pandora and looked down at Pandora, Gila Monster next to her.

"Easy prey..." she hissed "And it started with a little candy bar!" she then dangled the candy bar before her "Now be a good little girl and come with us...and you can have the candy..." her forked tongue flicked out as she looked at Pandora.

"Leave me alone!" Pandora screamed "I want my mummy! I want my daddy! Please! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" Gila Monster.

Cobra snarled and leaned forward ready to drool her venom.

* * *

Pandora screamed again, yet as she did, she saw the candy bar get shoot out of Black Mamba's hand!

Black Mamba stared at her hand then saw an arrow sticking out of a tree with the candy bar impaled! She didn't a moment to realise what had happened when some shuriken stars appeared and one hit Komodo Dragon in the shoulder causing him to yell and let go of Pandora's dress!

Pandora looked up and she saw a furious looking Raphael and Monalisa leap forward confronting the Venomous Five with the other turtles behind them all with their weapons drawn!

At the sight of the Turtles and Mona appearing, the Venomous Five were alarmed but they moved quickly to fight them.

Cobra started spitting venom as the turtles came at them with their weapons and Komodo Dragon swiped at them with his large clawed hands but all the turtles and Mona hopped all over the place avoiding the venom and and giant clawed hands.

Leonardo slashed at the air with his swords, catching the flesh of all the lizards and snakes spraying blood, Donatello used his bo staff as a vaulting pole to leap up and kick the Venomous Five back as well as use his staff to strike!

Raphael was like an animal as he stabbed and swiped his sai at the Venomous Five.

"Get away from my daughter!" he roared as he struck Nile Monitor with his fist and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Mona meanwhile went for Black Mamba, she had one of her warfans in one hand along with her Japanese long bow showing she had shot the arrow at the candy bar in Black Mamba's hand and slashed with the fan and swiped with the bow.

Michelangelo meanwhile swung his nun-chucks and leapt for Pandora scooping her into his arms and rolled away from the battle before placing a scared Pandora behind him and stood before her ready to take on any of the Venomous Five who came near her and him.

Pandora peeked from Behind Michelangelo as she watched her parents and Uncle Leonardo and Donatello take on the Venomous Five.

Leonardo was facing off Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor, Donatello was fighting Gila Monster and Raphael and Mona were fighting against Black Mamba and Cobra.

As Black Mamba fought Mona she smirked.

"You can't keep up at bay forever Lizard Lady!" she hissed.

"I'll slice you to pieces bitch!" Mona screamed as she slashed at the snake with her fan "You think you can get your filthy hands on my daughter!?"

Cobra meanwhile as well as trying to fight hand to hand combat she sprayed venom into the air making both Mona and Raphael wince as the venom hit them and stung their skin.

* * *

"Mommy!" Pandora wailed in fear at the sight of her parents being spat on by Cobra "Daddy!"

"Stay behind me Pandora!" Michelangelo ordered as he kept swinging his nun-chucks keeping Pandora safe from harm if any of the Venomous Five tried to attack them.

"Stay behind me and you won't get hurt!" Michelangelo said "I promise I'll keep you safe!"

Pandora nodded and continued to watch in fear as her parents and uncles fought hard.

Cobra tried to strike Raphael as he aimed at her with his sai.

"You wanna dance turtle!?" she hissed as she leapt around him and struck at him with her sharp nails.

"I got my eye on you Spitter!" Snarled Raphael "I'm gonna slaughter you for putting your hands on my daughter!"

"Not if I blind you first!" Cobra hissed again as she peeled back her lips to spit. But Raphael grabbed her face and pushed her away making her spit upwards and missing him.

"Need to work on your aim more bitch!" Raphael barked as he kicked Cobra backwards.

Leonardo meanwhile sliced and diced his katana at Komodo Dragon as he continued to swipe at the blue masked turtle.

"I'll chew you to bits!" Komodo Dragon roared as he tried to get a snap at Leonardo with his bacteria ridden teeth, but Leonardo leapt out of the way then did a turn before slicing Komodo Dragon across the snout with his katana.

Komodo Dragon snarled yet he jumped up again and roared at Leonardo before aiming at him again.

Donatello meanwhile threw his bo staff into the ground and began to swing around on it using his feet to kick at Gila Monster and Nile Monitor who tried to get near him.

All the while, Pandora watched in fear behind Michelangelo.

* * *

After a while, Mona soon got the upper hand on Black Mamba by slicing her mouth with her fan.

Black Mamba screamed in agony and cradled her face, the distraction caused the other Venomous Five to look towards Black Mamba in concern.

Seeing their chances, Leonardo sliced Komodo Dragon again, this time across one of his eyes making him recoil backwards.

Donatello did a split kick to Gila Monster and Nile Monitor knocking them both backwards, and pulling his bo staff out of the ground and spinning it, he struck both of them in the jaw.

Raphael sliced Cobra across the cheek with his sai then kicked her backwards in Black Mamba.

As the deadly reptiles fell, Mona quickly drew an arrow and pointed it at Black Mamba as she looked up from cradling her bleeding face.

The other turtles also stood with their weapons up as the Venomous Five struggled to get up but found themselves face to face with the wrathful turtles and Mona.

"You turtles!" snarled Komodo Dragon holding his injured eye.

"Get away from Pandora!" snarled Leonardo.

Cobra hissed again but Raphael held up his sai.

"If you ever come near Pandora again..." Raphael started.

"Fuck you!" Snarled Black Mamba.

Mona then released the arrow she had on the bow and it whizzed past Black Mamba missing her scaly dreadlocks by a whisker.

Black Mamba hissed at Mona but she drew another arrow.

"Get away bitch!" she shouted "Next time! I won't miss!" she added that last part with a snarl.

Komodo Dragon held his eye as he gestured the other reptiles to follow him.

"You might have won this round turtles!" he snarled "But don't think for a moment you're safe! The Foot grow stronger every day! And we never give up!"

"You better watch your backs!" Snarled Black Mamba "Because one day when you're not expecting it! We'll get you! And your little brat too!"

As Black Mamba said those last words, Komodo Dragon threw down a smoke bomb and as it exploded the air was full of smoke making the turtles, Mona and Pandora cough.

As the air clear, they looked towards where the reptiles had disappeared and they saw Komodo Dragon's tail whip around a tree before they disappeared into the darkness.

"And don't come back!" Raphael barked "Or I'll gouge out all your eyes with my sai!"

**Phew...that was close, the turtles and Mona found Pandora and fought off the Venomous Five before those Deadly Reptiles could hurt Pandora!**

**Wonder what Izo Arashi and Dr Arden's reactions will be, well, keeping tuning in to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya readers**

**Sorry for the late upload, already trying to get ready for Christmas, it gets crazier every year, I've managed to do some Christmas Shopping, but I still got more to do! lol!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter to enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Seven**

**Safe**

As soon as the Venomous Five were out of sight, Mona and Raphael ran up to Pandora and Raphael scooped Pandora into his arms and held her tightly to him.

"Oh God...Pandora..." he said in a relieved voice "Thank God you're alright..."

Mona too hugged Pandora and stroked her back.

"Pandora..." she sobbed "Are you ok?"

"Yes mummy..." said Pandora

"But I was so scared!" she hugged her father and sobbed softly.

"It's ok sweetheart." said Raphael "It's alright, mommy, daddy and your uncles have got you!"

Michelangelo stroked Pandora's cheeks as tears streamed down them.

"It's gonna be ok little Geisha, those reptiles won't hurt you, not as long as we're here!"

"You got that right." said Donatello as he looked around making sure the Venomous Five were nowhere to be seen "We won't let them hurt you."

* * *

As Raphael, Mona, Donatello and Michelangelo comforted Pandora, Leonardo stood away from everyone with his swords drawn making sure the Venomous Five didn't come back.

He was furious that the Deadly Reptiles would sink so low that they would attack a child.

"Bastards..." he snarled gripping his swords, he then turned to the others who were still comforting a scared Pandora.

"I thought those monsters were gonna eat me!" Pandora sobbed "The huge Lizard Man had big teeth! And the snake women had long forked tongues!"

"It's okay sweetheart." said Mona "We won't let them hurt you again. You're safe with us!"

"Indeed you will be..." said Leonardo placing his swords back on his shell "But we better go before they come back!"

"Good idea." said Donatello "Let's go home."

Raphael held Pandora close and as quickly and as stealthily as they could, they left the park to look for the nearest manhole to get back to the lair.

* * *

They soon came to one just outside the park where luckily there was no-one about and climbed in.

As they walked the darkened sewers to return to the lair, Raphael took a moment to look at his daughter as she clung to him.

"You shouldn't have run off like that Pandora!" Raphael scolded "We've told you again and again to stay close!"

"But daddy..." Pandora said "I was staying close, I was looking for crickets then I saw a candy bar! I thought it was one Uncle Mikey had dropped, then I saw the black snake woman!"

Mona gritted her teeth angrily.

"Black Mamba must have planted the bar there to tempt Pandora..." she growled "The bitch!"

"Mona!" Donatello hissed "Language!"

Mona glared at Donatello who looked slightly scared.

"Sorry..." he said "Just saying..."

"I know, I know!" said Mona "I'm just so angry..."

"There's no point in getting angry Mona..." said Donatello in a comforting tone "Those reptiles have been scared off, they won't hurt Pandora, not as long as we're around."

"He's right Mona..." said Raphael holding Pandora close "There's no point on getting angry now...we need to get Pandora home and settled down."

Michelangelo stared at Raphael in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Raphael?" he asked.

Normally Raphael would be seething after a nasty attack by the Venomous Five or the Foot, but with Pandora in his arms, he seemed to be saving the rage until later.

Michelangelo had noticed that since Pandora was born, Raphael if Pandora was around him, he would ease back on his temper and be careful not to get angry around his daughter, whatever the reason.

Raphael gave Michelangelo the look that confirmed his suspicions and carried on walking, still holding Pandora close.

* * *

Before long they arrived back at the lair.

Master Splinter was pouring drinks for everyone for when they returned, as soon as he saw them, he beamed.

"My children...you have returned!" he said "How was my granddaughter's first Halloween?"

His smile soon faded as he saw the look on the turtles and Mona's faces and Pandora was still clinging to her father.

"What happened?" he asked in a worried voice.

"The Venomous Five..." Mona growled "That's who..."

"The Venomous Five?" repeated Splinter in shock "What did they do?"

Raphael stroked Pandora's hair as he told Splinter the whole story.

"We were lucky to realise that Pandora was missing..." he snarled "And we followed the screams to where she was and we saw those despicable creatures over her..."

Mona opened her War-fan where some of Black Mamba's blood still stained the blades.

"Those reptiles picked the wrong time to come after Pandora..." he snarled.

Splinter frowned.

"A dangerous time it was..." he said "But all that matters is that Pandora is safe..."

"You can say that again, Master." said Donatello stroking Pandora's hair as the little hybrid snuggled closer against her father "I don't know what could have happened if we hadn't got there in time..."

"Knowing the V5 they would have taken her to Izo Arashi...or worse...Dr Arden..."

Mona snarled at Dr Arden's name.

"I'll skin his whole face off if he even laid a tiny finger on Pandora..." she spat.

Splinter sighed sadly feeling sorry for Pandora as her first Halloween was spent being terrorized by the Venomous Five.

"Poor child..." he said "I'm so sorry that her first Halloween didn't work out."

Raphael glared, whilst the the other turtles looked disappointed, though Leonardo was looking just as furious.

* * *

Michelangelo looked at Pandora, she was still clinging to her father as if something would take him away from her if she let go for a second, seeing his niece so upset on one of his most favourite holidays of the year made him feel sad.

Standing there looking at her sad face he almost felt tears come to his own eyes until he felt the pillow filled with candy bump against his leg and he remembered Pandora asking earlier if they could watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' before she had to go to bed.

As he remembered that a small smile came to his face as he thought of how to cheer his niece up.

"I managed to save the candy!" he piped up.

The others looked at him, still with frowns on their faces and Pandora looked up from burying her face in her father's neck and looked at her Uncle.

"Look Pandora!" said Michelangelo "All the candy we got together! I got it all here for you to enjoy! And remember what you asked mummy?"

"Huh?" asked Pandora sitting bolt upright in Raphael's arms.

"Remember you asked if you could watch '_Nightmare Before Christmas_' when we got back?" said Michelangelo.

"Yes I did..." said Pandora softly.

Raphael seeing Michelangelo's face realised what he was trying to do and decided to join in.

"Yeah Little Geisha!" he said with a smile "You want to watch '_Nightmare Before Christmas_' and have some candy?"

* * *

Seeing the smiles on Raphael and Michelangelo's faces, Mona, Splinter, Donatello and Leonardo also began smiling to encourage Pandora to smile and soon, Pandora's frowny face soon etched into a smile as she looked at everyone.

"That's it Little Geisha!" said Michelangelo "Give us a smile!"

Raphael bounced Pandora in his arms and Pandora soon began laughing.

"You earned all that Candy!" he said "You deserve it!"

Pandora giggled.

"And don't you worry about those horrible reptiles Pandora..." said Leonardo "Your mommy, daddy, uncles and Grandpa Splinter will make sure they never touch you!"

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "We'll give them a good shell kicking! Because nobody messes with your family!"

Pandora grinned then clenched her own little fists and started punching the air.

"I did hit one of the nasty lizards on the head!" she said "I hit the big green one with a stick!"

"You? You?" Raphael laughed.

"You hit Nile Monitor on the head with a stick?" asked Mona.

Raphael grinned as he held Pandora up before him and began to nuzzle and cuddle her.

"That's my girl!" he said "You were so brave!"

"Well done Little Geisha!" said Michelangelo.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "Well done!"

"That was very brave!" said Leonardo.

Splinter smiled proudly.

"It seems our little Geisha has shown signs of being a ninja before she is of age..." he said "But she is still a young child..."

Raphael kissed Pandora and placed her on the floor.

"Okay Little Geisha." he said "How about we get you into your night clothes then you can watch '_Nightmare Before Christmas_' and have some Candy before bedtime?"

"Yes please daddy!" said Pandora happily.

Mona took her daughter's hand and began to lead her to her bedroom.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you into your pyjamas."

"Yay!" said Pandora excitedly as she went with her mother into her bedroom.

* * *

After a while, Pandora was sitting on the sofa in her Panda pyjamas watching '_The Nightmare Before Christmas'_ and eating some sweets from a bowl whilst Michelangelo sat next to her.

She seemed to be relaxed again and she didn't talk about the Venomous Five as she laughed at the TV and sang along with the songs.

Mona and Raphael sat on the other side of Pandora, Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter sat on the armchairs.

Though things had calmed down and Pandora was happy again to be eating candy and watching one of her favourite films, the turtles, Splinter and Mona's minds were troubled, though attacks from the Venomous Five, the Foot Ninja or even the Purple Dragons were nothing new to them it was still unsettling, and they couldn't help the feeling that there was a threat growing within the Foot, yet they couldn't shake what.

Leonardo, who was closest to Splinter leaned across to him.

"I can't help but feel worried, Master..." he said "I have a feeling things are going to change...in more ways than one..."

"I have the same feeling..." Splinter whispered "I will meditate on this...but our main concern is making sure Pandora is safe."

Leonardo nodded and leaned back in his chair, he tried to focus on the film, yet his thoughts were still troubled.

"Something's going on..." he thought "I know something going on...but what? What are you up too Arashi, Dr Arden? What are you planning this time?"

**So the gang have made it back to the lair and Pandora's safe and settled down. But the turtles, Splinter and Mona are troubled and all the reason to be! **

**Stay tuned for the final chapter to find out what happened with the Venomous Five and what's stirring within the Foot!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya Readers!**

**I did say there was a final chapter! So here it is! :D**

**Credit to Rirureddo for the ideas! :D**

**Chapter Eight**

**Terror Awakened**

Meanwhile back at the Foot Headquarters, the Venomous Five stood before Izo Arashi who glared at them.

"We tried sir...we almost had the brat..." Komodo Dragon said in a confident tone despite the fact Arashi was glaring at him "but those turtles and the lizard...they ambushed us..."

"The turtles and lizard ambushed you!" Arashi growled "They ambushed you! When Dr Arden created you to be stronger and faster than the Foot Ninja put together, we send you on a simple quest to get the little brat and you were ambushed by her parents and uncles!"

"The turtles and lizard are indeed trained well my Lord..." said Nile Monitor "They have worked hard since our previous encounters!"

"They are trained ninjitsu and Kung Fu fighters!" Arashi snarled "And you have been trained and have extra abilities of your own including super strength and poison! Yet you couldn't even take them!"

The Venomous Five looked at each other, despite still trying to keep up appearances of not being afraid of the Foot Lord, they felt nervous of how Arashi was towards them.

"Those fucking turtles..." Back Mamba snarled "And that whore...making us look like failures!"

"And you ugly!" Cobra piped in looking at Black Mamba slashed mouth which was slowly starting to heal yet still looked red and angry.

"Watch it spitter!" Black Mamba snarled "I'll rip out your forked tongue if you don't keep it behind your tongue!"

"Shut up snakes!" Gila Monster snarled "You want to make us look more bad?"

Black Mamba and Cobra snarled at Gila Monster and looked at Arashi who stood up from his table sipping his saki.

"Any more excuses?" he asked in a dangerous tone "Can you come up with any other explanation of why you couldn't kidnap a small mutant child from its parents and on Halloween night!?"

The Venomous Five looked at each other and Komodo Dragon opened his mouth again to speak.

* * *

Before he could say anything else, the doors opened and Dr Arden appeared.

At the sight of their maker, the Venomous Five stepped backwards almost frightened, more frightened of the Doctor than they were of the Foot Lord.

Arashi lowered his saki and looked at Dr Arden.

"Ah...Dr Arden..." he said "Just who I wanted to see..." he moved his eyes to the Venomous Five who watched Dr Arden in fear.

Dr Arden didn't need to be told what had happened as he looked at the Venomous Five and his burnt skin wrinkled horribly.

"I didn't create you to be failures!" he snarled "I didn't modify you so you would fail me! You had one simple task to do and you blew it!"

"It wasn't our fault sir!" cried Gila Monster "The turtles and lizard are strong!"

"You were supposed to bring us the brat!" Dr Arden growled "To lure those turtles and lizard to us!"

"We will not fail again Master!" Cobra hissed.

"We will not!" said Komodo Dragon.

Dr Arden glared at the reptiles for a long time, making them all feel nervous.

"I'll deal with you later..." he snarled.

The Venomous Five stepped back fearfully as Dr Arden glared at them again then looked at Izo Arashi with an evil smirk.

"I am glad you called me to you Lord Arashi..." he said "For I bring great news..."

Arashi smirked as he looked at the disfigured Doctor.

"What news do you bring Dr Arden?" he asked.

Dr Arden lifted an Ipad from his clipboard and turned it one thus showing a video. It showed several Foot Ninja and scientists in a base somewhere in a desert and looking towards the sky.

"After discovering the Ice Asteroid Belt Mor Gal Tol..." he said "the Prison of our beloved Leader Chrell...I spent weeks...months trying to find the right equipment to go up there and with artificial intelligence find him and cut him out of there..."

A joyous smirk formed on Izo Arashi's face as he listened to Dr Arden and watched the video as what looked like a large spaceship appeared in the middle of the desert and the ninja and scientists began cheering.

"I worked on the latest equipment to go up into space and find our Master" Dr Arden continued "...and the news has arrived...that our leader...Chrell...Oruku Saki...the Shredder...has returned to Earth!"

At those words, Arashi's smirk grew wider.

"You found him..." he said "Brilliant..."

* * *

The Venomous Five listened to the conversation and their brief fear of Dr Arden was over shadowed by the joy of the Foot's Former Master's return.

"Our master has returned!" Arashi smirked "And now we must bring him home to headquarters...reunite him with his suit...and his armies of ninja..."

Dr Arden nodded.

"And then will he unleash his most deadly vengeance on those who wronged him! Their screams will fill the air and the streets will run red with their blood..." Arashi snarled "It won't be long now...until we start searching for those deemed guilty...starting with...Karai..."

Dr Arden nodded with a smirk.

"She will rue the day she decided to abandon the Foot...she and Dr Chaplin..." he snarled to which Arashi and he started laughing evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile in a penthouse at the top of a tall building overlooking Central Park, a tall Japanese woman stood on the top on the balcony wearing white silken nightclothes.

The cool air blew through her ebony black hair and clothes as she looked at the skyline, she had never felt happier in her life.

"Karai..." a male voice called to her softly "Karai..."

Karai looked behind her and saw a young man with red hair and a goatee smiling at her.

"What you doing out here? It's pretty cold out there..."

Karai smiled softly.

"I was just admiring the view, Chaplin..." she said softly "We're back in New York...and I just wanted to take in the view..."

Chaplin sighed and walked up behind Karai and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"It seems strange being here again." he said "Especially with all the memories of the past, but we're past that..."

"I wonder what the turtles are doing now?" asked Karai "And April and Casey...since the whole incident with the Tengu Shredder..."

Chaplin shivered as he remembered.

"I know it was a scary time..." he said "But it's over now...and Chrell's gone...we got our lives together now...and we're finally settled..."

Karai nodded and rested her head back against Chaplin's chest.

"You're right..." she said softly "We're not there anymore...we got each other...a life we've dreamed of, two homes...one in Japan, and one here...and married..." as she said the last part she looked at her wedding finger were a sparking diamond ring sat, Chaplin had his own on and he nodded before giving his wife another kiss.

"You made me the happiest man that day..." he said "When I saw you walk down the aisle in Japan...my own geisha bride...the lotus blossoms flying around you..."

Karai blushed as she remembered.

"I felt like the luckiest woman alive that day..." she said softly, she then gave Chaplin a knowing smile "And I think we're going to be very lucky and even more happy..."

Chaplin looked a little confused for a moment at his wife until she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic stick.

Chaplin felt his heart beat faster as he looked at it, his hand was shaking as he took it.

"Karai..." he said "Is it...?"

Karai nodded.

"I had to be sure..." she said "I went to a chemist earlier today..."

Chaplin stared at the stick and he saw the blue line, his hands were shaking and he went quite for a long time.

Karai stared at her husband, a twinge of fear forming in her belly, she wasn't expecting this reaction, especially as the two of them had spoken about children before.

"Karai..." Chaplin finally spoke.

Karai almost jumped, then Chaplin looked down at Karai and a smile formed on his face along with tears in his eyes.

"Karai..." he said pulling his wife into a tight embrace and holding her close "I can't tell you how much this means to me! First you made me a happy man when you agreed to marry me, and now that's gonna be a father...it's more than I've ever dreamed...thank you for this!"

Karai felt tears stream from her eyes as her husband hugged her.

"A baby..." she said softly "Our very own child..."

Chaplin stroked Karai's cheek and leaned forward to kiss away her tears.

"This is the happiest moment of my life..." he said "You've made me so happy Karai..." he wrapped his arms around Karai again and both of them looked at the skyline of New York.

"We're gonna be a family..." Karai whispered softly.

"And a very happy family..." Chaplin said softly moving his hand down to Karai's stomach and stroking it gently "And we'll have a healthy, happy and beautiful child to call our own..."

**Awww, such a sweet ending there!**

**But Oh my God! They found him! Shredder is back! And he is to be brought to Headquarters and reunited with his armour...and his armies from the Foot.**

**It seems that if the Foot's evil plans are made...Karai and Dr Chaplin will not get their happily ever after they dreamed of...**

**Note: Because Christmas is just around the corner, my next project will be a Christmas theme but the one after that will be a follow up to this one so stay tuned!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed 'Stirring Ripples' and I'll see you again soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne**


End file.
